ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wraith
Wraith is a Scottish dialectical word for "ghost," "spirit", see Ghosts in European culture. Wraith or The Wraith may also refer to: Entertainment * Wraith: The Oblivion, a role-playing game * The Wraith, a 1986 movie starring Charlie Sheen * The Wraith: Shangri-La, a 2002 album by the rap group Insane Clown Posse * The Wraith: Remix Albums, a two CD collection by the Insane Clown Posse * Wraith Pinned to the Mist and Other Games, a song by Of Montreal from their album The Sunlandic Twins Fictional characters * Wraith (Hector Rendoza), a one-time member of the X-Men * Wraith (Brian DeWolff), a supervillain adversary of Spider-Man * Wraith (Amalgam Comics) (Todd LeBeau), an Amalgam Comics character from JLX * Wraith (Annihilation), a character introduced in the Marvel Comics storyline Annihilation Conquest * Wraith (G.I. Joe), a Cobra mercenary in the comic book G.I. Joe: America's Elite * Wraith (independent comics), a funny-animal detective created by Michael T. Gilbert * Wraith, the ghost wolf "chained" to Nest rohit Freemark in the Word & Void novel series * Jim Wraith, a character in the RPG Inazuma Eleven *Kestrel (Marvel Comics), a supporting character in the X-Men comic books known as John Wraith *Raziel (Legacy of Kain), the wraith protagonist of the Legacy of Kain series *Tormented Wraith, a ghost in the MMORPG RuneScape *''Wraith'', one of the 25 unlockable characters in Maxis's Action RPG Darkspore Fictional races *Wraith (Dungeons & Dragons), a type of undead in the Dungeons & Dragons game. *Wraith (Stargate), a hostile alien race in Stargate Atlantis *Wraith, a colloquial name for the Defel, an alien race in Star Wars *Wraith, a sentient shape shifting telepathic species in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Rogue Planet" *Wraith, an upgraded Wight unit in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia *Wraith, an upgraded Wight unit in Heroes of Might and Magic 5 *Wraith race, the inhabitants of the realm of Aetha, in the video game Primal *Wraiths, wandering hooded figures promoting the roller coaster Thirteen at Alton Towers amusement park; also appearing as theme elements on the ride itself *Wraiths, a fast and agile type of Necron in Warhammer 40,000 *Wraiths, a type of Undead in the MMOG(Massive Multiplayer Online Game) Wizard 101 *Wraiths, ghost-like undead creatures haunting desolate places, in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Dire Wraith, a fictional alien race from Marvel comics *Pah-wraith, a fictional race in the Star Trek universe *Ringwraiths or Nazgûl, from The Lord of the Rings *Sandwraiths in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within *Sand Wraith, an agile hero capable of shifting around the battlefield rapidly Heroes of Newerth *Shadow Wraiths, ghost-like creatures from Neopets *Space Wraiths, a parasitic species which controls its host from Star Wars *Tomb Wraiths, evil spirits attempting to cheat death in Warhammer Fantasy Battle *Ice wraiths are rare, swift, ethereal, crystalline enemies in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Wraith, the villainous spirit-like race set out to destroy the other races in the MMORPG Perfect World International *Wraiths, A ghostly alien spawn in the video game "Red Faction: Armageddon" *Wraiths, a vampiric species that have the ability to move at incredible speeds by warping time in the video game Primal *Wraith Dragon, a spirit dragon from Dragons of Atlantis, a game from Kabam *In the Mortal Kombat franchise **Noob Saibot **Scorpion **Freddy Krueger. Fictional vehicles *Wraith Squadron, a starfighter squadron in the Star Wars universe *CF/A-17 Wraith Class space superiority fighter, a Terran starfighter in the StarCraft series *Wraith, the Covenant's main mortar tank in Halo *Wraith, a cloaking all-terrain-vehicle in the game PlanetSide Other uses *B120 Wraith, a motorcycle built by the Confederate Motor Company *Rolls-Royce Wraith See also * Wrath (disambiguation) * Wreath Category:Disambiguation pages